Feyling
Physical Description Feyling get to average at a humble height of 3 feet tall. They prefer to walk barefoot but will wear sandals or shoes if the environment proves hazardous, the hair colors range from brown, blond, green, red or silver, curly or straight. Their skin tends toward a rich cinnamon color, white on blush tones and or pale depending on the environment. Feyling ears are pointed, but proportionately not much larger than those of an elves. Feylings do not have body hair and as such can't grow facial hair like the elves or other fey creatures and share similarities in their looks. Feyling's stand out from other short races due to the tail that shares their hair color, but with a darker shade to it, the length of their tail runs up the whole side of the back and up to top of their head. Feylings prefer simple and modest clothing but are willing and able to dress up if the situation demands it, though this more generally depends on the feyling's background. History Throughout the many centuries, this race has slowly made its way out of the feywilds and into the very realms of the material plane to see where their forefathers, the halflings came from. It is unknown if it was a changling or other fey creature that produced these folk, but slowly they have made themselves at home in the material plane forming their own little villages, and townships over the years. They do not own their own nations, hold great portions of land or possess grand titles but such is their nature. Feyling's in the material plane are great merchants, spies, thieves, tricksters, face men or woman, entertainers and natural spellcasters. It is due to this that they are a jack of all trades due to their wide range of versatility. Society Society treats Feylings similarly to halflings due to their kind nature, and most races are tolerable to this race. This race dwells in both the material plane and you can find some of their villages or towns within the feywilds naturally, as well as the material plane in isolated settings. Just as with halflings if there is a city or town you can often time find a feyling as well. Phrelle Feylings Alithrya Cantomer Ezora Laikka Northern Chain Southern Chain Yedria Feyling Traits * Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and Charisma score increases by 1. * Age. Feylings reach physical maturity at the same rate as humans, but can live just as long as elves due to heritage. * Alignment. Feylings tend to align towards the good and chaotic alignments depending on their aspirations. * Size. Feylings average about 3 feet tall, weigh about 40 pounds and most generally have slender builds. Your size is Small. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 25. * Darkvision. You have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Shapechanger. As an action, you can change into any humanoid that you have seen that are sizes Small or Medium sized, or back into your true form. However, your equipment does not change with you. If you die, you revert to your natural appearance. You can only use this trait once, and you regain usage of this feature at the end of a short or long rest, this trait lasts for 1 hour per use. * Prehensile Tail. You can use your tail just as easy you would your own hands allowing you to hold objects with it and such. When wielding weapons you cannot use weapons that have the two-handed property. This tail does not grant you extra attacks, but you are proficient in using your own tail. If your tail is cut off it disappears but regrows on the sunrise of 1d3 day. * Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, Halfling and Sylvan. Credit to creation of the race to Maxwell B. Tucker, seen on Dandwiki Category:Races